This invention pertains to gaming systems and, more particularly, to slot machines.
Over the years numerous gaming systems and gambling devices have been developed. Gaming systems and gambling devices are a very popular form of entertainment. Early slot machines had a mechanical pull arm which rotated reels (wheels) through a series of springs, levels, pulleys, toggles, and/or cams. These highly popular slot machines became affectionately known as "one arm bandits". Mechanical reels have indicia or symbols on their edges. The reels are set into rotation and stop at location corresponding to either a winning or losing combination. Historically, mechanical reels were stopped by a braking device, such as an indexing wheel fixed to each reel having indexing grooves into which a pin or a tripping arm assembly entered randomly. The tripping arm assembly included ratchets and pawls, as well as a springs which timed out to release the pins and stop the rotation of the reels in sequence. Advantageously, one arm bandits were developed with slots into which coins were inserted to activate the slot machine. One arm bandits were also provided with chutes from which coins were discharged into a cup, bucket, tray, or other receptacle.
In order to operate the one arm bandits, the mechanical lever was manually pulled forwardly and downwardly to rotate the reels. If the reels displayed identical symbols, such as cherries, oranges, etc., the game would be won and the one arm bandit would dispense one or more coins in accordance with established odds and the rules of the game.
In the mechanically controlled reel gaming machine, the starting and stopping of the reel rotation occurred substantially in random fashion after the handle was pulled. The particular stopping position of the reels and score was effected on a probability basis. After the reels were stopped, the stopped position was detected to determine whether a payout was to occur. The hit frequency or probability of a win was based on the laws of probability.
The payout odds and amount paid out can only be increased if the size of the mechanical reels were changed, i.e., made larger, to increase the number of stopping positions and the number of symbols displayed, if the number of reels remained constant. The number of mechanical reels can also be increased to increase the odds and payout by changing the number of wiring combinations. The lowest probability or maximum odds of a payout for such machines, is a function of the number of reels and the number of stop positions on each reel.
Many senior citizens and handicap persons, as well as repeat players and dedicated gamblers, have found that repeatedly pulling the arm of the one aim bandit can be tiresome and often difficult for some people. To alleviate this problem, one arm bandits and other slot machines have been equipped with an electronic push buttons which can be depressed by the touch of a finger to rotate the reels.
Subsequently, in some slot machine mechanical reels have been replaced by simulated electronic reels. These developments involving electronic slot machines utilize the probability on reel position selection resulting from computerized random number generators with video simulated displays of the reels.
Many players enjoy playing two or three one arm bandits or slot machines at the same time. Furthermore, many players would prefer to sit back comfortably on a stool or a chair at a location three or four feet or more away from the slot machine, much like watching a television. Conventional one arm bandits and other slot machines do not readily accommodate these desires of many players.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved gaming system which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding difficulties.